Delford Wade
Delford "Iraq" Wade is the leader of the Black Viceroys and the tertiary antagonist of Watch Dogs.Wallace, Kimberley. "Watch Dogs." GameInformer - Fortnite. April 2014: 65. Print. Description Iraq is the paranoid leader of the Black Viceroys. He is passionate, he’s loud. He knows how to inspire his troops. A seasoned vet from the Iraq war, he’s brought his tactical training to the mean streets of Chicago. He knows the battles of the future are won through technology. And he’s aligning his soldiers to place the Viceroys front and center in the digital war. Background Delford is an Iraq War veteran and the leader of the Black Viceroys. He prepares his gang for the upcoming digital war. He's known to be taking cocaine.Wallace, Kimberley. "Watch Dogs." GameInformer - Fortnite. April 2014: 65. Print. Personality Delford is a loudmouth but a proud leader of the Black Viceroys who knows how to get his gang inspired, however he is shown to be extremely intelligent and calculating through his associations with 'Lucky' Quinn as merely business and in the way he has formed the Viceroys as both a stereotypical gang and also his personal army for upcoming war with those he sees as enemies ironically 'Lucky' Quinn is among these. Delford has taken all the tactics and training he learnt during his army service into running the viceroys, implementing a two - fold strategy in order to achieve his goals involving splitting the gang into two groups the low level more traditional 'gangbanger' types including his cousin Tyrone/'Bedbug' and those who he trusts. Those who 'Iraq' trusts are taught everything he leant in the military including weapons/tactics/psychology as part of being his personal army for when the time comes, however those who are not considered trustworthy are merely treated as members of the gang and are given similar responsibilities such as drug dealing and are not given any special training. This strategy is done so that the lower level members of the gang are used as a buffer between any potential threats and the real members of 'Iraqs' inner circle and to trick people into thinking that the Viceroys are just a simple gang and not a highly organised and trained private army. This strategy has been used to turn the headquarters of the Viceroys from an large apartment complex into an almost impossible to break into fortress in the Rossi - Freemont district of Chicago by normal means, and the most important rooms locked with specialized security measures on the upper levels which only the most trusted members of the Viceroys are allowed to go. Wallace, Kimberley. "Watch Dogs." GameInformer - Fortnite. April 2014: 65. Print. Appearance Delford is an African American with a clean scalp but with dreadlocks tied on his head with a blue scrunchie. He wears an orange puffy vest hoodie with a white and black short-sleeved shirt underneath. He wears black shorts and black boots with white soles and a fur trim on the top. He has decorated jewelry on him with a necklace and ear piercings. There is a scar on the right side of his lip. Gallery |-| Original Artwork = Watch Dogs Wade Close-Up.jpg|A half head shot of Anthony. Watch Dogs Iraq.png |-| Screenshots = Viceroys Leader (Pistol)-WatchDogs.png|Anthony aiming his pistol. Trivia * During his final confrontation with Aiden Pierce, Iraq fights using an ATSG-12. However in the cutscene that follows he is seen dropping an AK-47 to the ground. * It is unknown how he knew of Jordi sniping for Aiden, as he has no cameras outside his compound, and even if Jordi was still on the roof during and the battle, Iraq was hiding in the opposite direction of where Jordi would have been. * Even if he is killed through quick or destructive ways (i.e. being shot in the head, thrown off the building, or hit by an IED/Grenade) the cutscene after his death will show him collapsing as if he has been shot multiple times. References Category:Black Viceroys Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Antagonists